1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fly-fishing fly and method of making it. More particularly, a method is provided for coloring and waterproofing the fly so that it transmits virtually all of the available light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early records date fly-fishing back to at least 200 AD Rome. Records indicate that people were fly-fishing on the river Astracus in Macedonia with 6-foot rods having 6-foot lines and hooks baited with red wool and two rooster feathers. It is well known that by the 15th century, over fifty different fly patterns had been documented for catching carp, pike, catfish, burbot, salmon, and trout.
Early equipment differed much from modern fishing instruments. Rods were made by fusing branches of hazel, willow, or ash to branches of blackthorn, Crabtree, medlar or juniper. Fishing line was made from the longest, roundest, and best hairs from a white horse's tail. These hairs were twisted, plated, and bound together to produce a long line. Fly fishermen dyed their lines different colors for fishing different waters throughout the season. Fishing hooks were considered the most difficult equipment to produce, requiring at least seven specific tools and fine quality steel.
Fly-fishing equipment began to improve in the 18th century. Running rings were added to fishing rods and joined rods were invented. Reels also made an appearance this century. Brass winches emerged first, and the multiplying reel came into use shortly thereafter. In addition, it is believed that the first commercial fly production came into existence during the 18th century.
Significant improvements to fly-fishing came in the 19th century. Fly tying moved forward by advancing a wide color spectrum and varied materials. While most flies continued to be hand tied, more than 300 patterns were in use, including the winged wet fly and the fully-dressed salmon fly.
As leisure travel increased, the interest in fly-fishing kept pace, and with more fly fishermen on the water, new techniques began to emerge. The use of dry flies began in the mid-1800's and commercial production of dry flies began in 1954.
While fly-fishing has been around for nearly 2000 years, and significant improvements have been made, fly-fishing is still a challenging sport and there remains a need for new and improved fishing lures and methods of manufacturing the same.
For instance, natural insects, which most fly-fishing lures seek to imitate, are translucent and transmit and refract light uniquely. Trout and other game fish are attracted to this quality while feeding. The failure of other fly-fishing lures to successfully mimic natural translucence and light transmission explains the inconsistent and sub-standard results achieved by lures found in the prior art. Because the lures of the present invention successfully mimics the natural translucence and light transmission signature of various insects, fish make no distinction between real insects and the lure.